


Guardian of Light

by Phoenixwriteres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwriteres/pseuds/Phoenixwriteres
Summary: Mr Nilson, Harry's daughter beloved soft toy, isn't well at all that at least told him his four-year-old daughter. This short story is just a little glimpse into Harry Potter's challenging life as a new stay at home Dad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Guardian of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusly Starr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Siriusly+Starr).



**Guardian of Light**

Once again, just to be absolutely certain, Harry Potter took another look. He was currently sitting on a much to small chair at an equally small table and tried his very best to determine what was wrong with the soft toy sitting opposite of him. The little black-white ape, glasses lopsidedly sitting on its soft mouth and adorned with a yellow shirt, stared back at him, unblinkingly.

“Well?” the voice of a girl demanded and interrupted his observation eagerly.

Harry harrumphed before he dared to look at the little girl, who was sitting in her seat right next to him. Bright green eyes looked back at him worriedly, while she nervously nibbled on her lips and played with a strand of her wavy brown hair.

“Come on, Daddy, tell me already. What’s wrong with Mr. Nilson?” Lily-Rose couldn't hold it back anymore.

“Actually, I don't think there isn't anything wrong,” Harry tried to calm her down.

“But Daaad, he isn’t drinking his tea, not even touching his cookies,” she suddenly whined in abject protest.

Helplessly, Harry turned his head and yet again took in the picture in front of him. Nothing had changed at all. The soft toy was still sitting in its chair and looked unseeingly ahead. Whatever his daughter deemed to be wrong with Mr Nilson, it ought to be visible, yet Harry just couldn't see that at all, and it slowly started to frustrate him.

From downstairs, one could hear a door fall shut, followed shortly by the sounds of someone moving around. At first, it seemed that Lily-Rose was so much into worrying over Mr. Nilson’s well-being that she didn't react, but then her eyes lightened up.

“Harry, Lily-Rose, where are you?” Hermione called, and it was all Lily-Rose needed to jump up from her chair and to set off.

“Mommy!” She shrieked while long brown hairs were flying behind her.  
Thoroughly amused by his little girl, Harry stood up as well, and followed her at a slower pace. Just in time to see the heart-warming reunion of Mother and daughter. Lily-Rose jumped into the waiting arms of Hermione, and she, in turn, hugged the girl tightly.

“I missed you so much,” the mother told her daughter, still enveloped in her warm embrace.

“Mommy, it's so good to see you,” Lily-Rose murmured back.  
Hermione stood up with Lily-Rose still clinging to her and moved toward Harry, who was swiftly closing the remaining gap, too.

“My two favourite girls reunited again,” he said softly before he bent down to kiss their daughter on the head and proceeded to kiss Hermione on her lips.

“So, what have you two been up to?” Hermione inquired.

“Mommy, you need to look after Mr Nilson,” Lily-Rose piped up.

“Is that so?” Hermione's eyes widened. “What is wrong with him, Darling?”  
Time and again, Harry was fascinated by how serious his wife always took their daughter.

“He isn't drinking his tea and won't even touch his favourite cookies,” the little girl relayed to her in a hurry, while Hermione was calmly stroking her back and listening intently. “Daddy already tried, but he couldn't find anything at all.” 

“Well…” Harry began sheepishly as soon as Hermione's eyes locked with his, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. “Mr Nilson looked just fine to me, though he kept staring ahead as if he didn't see me.”

“I’m sure you did your very best,” she commented good-naturedly, and a bright smile lightened up her whole face.

“He really did,” Lily-Rose confirmed, and her absolute trust in him warmed his heart.

“Perhaps a second opinion is needed?” Hermione chuckled before, with their daughter still in her arms, she entered the next door.

Inside the children's room on the opposite wall was a beautiful drawing of the Hogwarts Castle and once in a while, a snowy white owl flew across the skyline or searched for a place to rest and watch over the occupants. Hermione gasped and stared from Harry to Lily-Rose with a beginning chiding expression as soon as she took a look at the old soft toy sitting in a seat at the little table, which was decorated for a tea party, close to the door.

“Oh, honestly,” she exclaimed. “Obviously, you didn't see what’s off, did you?”

Flabbergasted, Harry simply watched as Hermione handed over the child into his arms, took out her wand and pointed it straight in front of Mr Nilson’s mouth.

“Oculus Reparo!” She said under her breath, and the cracked glasses were repaired.

“Whoa, I love magic,” Lily-Rose whispered in pure wonder and placed her head against his shoulder.

“I didn't even notice that they were broken,” Harry murmured apologetically.

“And I don't think they are Mr Nilson’s glasses either,” Hermione observed as she crouched down and took them off the soft toy’s snout.

“Merlin!” He definitely felt like an idiot now.

“Oh, Harry,” she responded in a soothing voice once again standing. “It is still new that Lily-Rose needs to wear them.”

“But you thought of it,” Harry protested.

“Daddy, please don't blame yourself! I didn't remember them, either,” his daughter reminded him earnestly looking at him with big round eyes, and he couldn't help but smile at that.

“She is right, you know,” Hermione agreed and turned to the little girl still being carried by her husband. “How long has it been since you needed to wear these glasses, Darling?”

“Two days,” was the prompt reply.

“Does this convince you?” Hermione asked while carefully putting the glasses back on their daughter’s nose.

Her eyesight wasn't as bad as his own, and they had only discovered it by accident because she always had seemed to strain her eyes while trying to learn to read.

“Besides, I’ve had a lot of practice, Harry, in noticing this sort of things,” Hermione added, amused at Harry's rueful grin.

Countless times she had repaired his glasses in the past, so it was just natural she would end up doing it for their daughter as well.

“What would I do without you, Hermione?” He wondered rhetorically.

“Probably, go through life blindly,” she replied, smiling at him mischievously.

“There is nobody better than Mommy. She is like Wonder Woman, isn't she, Daddy?” Lily-Rose, who now looked like a perfect combination of them, noted.

“Yeah, but better,” he agreed enthusiastically. “She is more like a Guardian, a Guardian of Light. Nothing is going to happen to us if she can help it.”

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian  
I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden  
I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand  
The greatest honor of all as your guardian  
You, you in the chaos feigning sane  
You who has pushed beyond what's humane  
Them as the ghostly tumbleweed_

_~Guardian by Alanis Morissette~_

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I forgot to add an author note. I guess the current situation isn't easy on anyone.  
> This trope just isn't what I usually write esp. not as a one-shot. Given the circumstances, I tried to keep it light, without much background information etc. just the scene. Though, I like the idea that Mr Nilson was once Hermione's soft toy and she, of course, called him after that ape from 'Pippi Longstocking' by Astrid Lindgren. Despite this all, I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. I like to thank alexanderthell for his betawork.


End file.
